When death brings to the first kiss
by AnnieWolf
Summary: Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Erica and Rory are at it again! But this time, with a new team member. And a whole new plot. So take all of that, mix it up with a to-be-revealed crossover and add a pinch of romance with a few stirs of danger and there you go! A totally messed up, but awesome story! Btw, I'm modest by nature.
1. Chapter 1: All started with a Big Bang!

**When death brings to the first kiss**

**A/N: Hello! Well, I've recentally developed a mega huge crush on Benny from My babysitter's a vampire, and I'm really dissapointed to find just a few stories about him that don't pair him with Ethan or Rory. So, I've decided to take the matters into my own hands and write my own story. Here I've created an OC, Adrianna, whom I hope you'll like, and I've even added a crossover, which you'll discover later on. So, have fun and rewiev!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, except the plot and Adrianna. She's all mine :)**

_Benny P.O.V._

Just another ordinary day. Of course, the term '_ordinary_' doesn't mean the same to us anymore. Not with three vampires, a See-er and a Spell master in our little group.

We were walking in the park, having a few fellow students tell us that they thought they saw a werewolf in the near by park. Now, being the supernatural dealers we are, we went to investigate.

"I'm beginning to think that they were just playing us." , Sarah sighed.

"Noo, don't break the party! If there's one here, and there should be, it's not started until I'm there!" , Rory exclaimed.  
Erica rolled her eyes and I laughed. Only Ethan seemed a bit quieter than usual.  
"What's the matter, bro? How come you're not '_enjoying'_ this?" , I asked him, grinning. " I just have this," , he rubbed his forehead, " Strange feeling that something's gonna happen."

Suddenly I stopped. They all turned to look at me, seeming puzzled. " I think you're right." , I whispered. Ethan's eyes went wide as he stared at me.  
"It seems that," , I looked around, "You're about to get a _tickle attack!_ ", I yelled and pinned Ethan to the ground, tickling him feverishly.

Not a second later Rory joined in too, as Ethan jerked around and screamed at us to stop, while Erica and Sarah stood there, arms crossed, rolling their eyes at us. Deciding it was enough, I got up and pulled Rory off Ethan as well, but still laughing as he got up and dusted himself of.

" That's so not cool, guys." Rory and I just kept on laughing.

_Sarah P.O.V._

Benny and Rory were jerks and if Ethan wasn't friends with them, I would've punched their faces off long time ago. I rolled my eyes as they finally got off of Ethan, so we continued on walking beside the tress. It was getting dark and so far we haven't found anything so I was just about to propose that we head home, when a huge explosion shook the ground.

We all screamed of shock, and as I looked up to the near caffee that was now burning in flames, I saw that the front door was blocked by the fire. I could hear people shouting and screaming inside so I rushed to the caffee, feeling the others follow me close by. I got to the door and I ripped them open, but just before rushing inside, I turned to look at the others.

They all had horrified expressions on their faces. Erica had panic in her eyes although she looked somewhat calm, Rory seemed to be the only one excited by this, Ethan and Benny both looked frightened but stood firmly, and I remembered that their powers couldn't help now what so ever, apart from ours. Benny _did_ know spells, but having that he usually casted them wrong, I counted that out as a possibility. The next moment, we all ran inside and started helping all the people out.

_Benny P.O.V._

My hands shook as I helped a kid stand up and lead him outside to safety. My mind was so full of everything I just seemed to be doing all the work mechanically. It's like I don't even feel my body, it's just doing things and helping by itself, while my mind raced along with my heart.

I did my best to stay or at least look calm as I passed Sarah and Ethan on my way out. People were now piling in the park, all scared and shaken but uninjured. I thought that was everyone and started to get out myself before the fire gets out of control, but than I noticed something.

Or better, _someone_.

A person was lying underneath a few broken tables, glass shattered everywhere, and as I neared it, I saw that the person looked uncontinous. As I removed _(with quite the difficulty I might add)_ the left overs of the tables, I noticed that it was a girl, and although she's fainted, she seemed uninjured. I took her in my arms and ran outside as the ceiling started to crack and crumble.

And finally, we were all out, we were all safe. For all the times I had to deal with frightening creatures, I was never so scared in my life as I was now. Remembering the girl that was still in my grip, I walked over to a bench and lay her down there. I took the moment to take in her apperance more carefully. She was really beautiful. She had long blond curls which framed her gentle pale face, her delicate pink lips looked the most natural ones I ever saw. Her clothes were fashionable and I could conclude that she was more than popular.

And most interesting, she seems my age, _so why haven't I ever seen her before?_

As I stood there, she started to stir, so I panicked, thinking whether or not I should stay there. I was never considered one of the '_cool ones_' so I really had no idea if I should stay there and let her see me or not or maybe even...  
" W-Who are you?" , I heard a voice say.  
Before I had time to think of anything smart or charming or even interesting to say, I blurted out, " I'm Benny."

She stared at me as I thought to myself how come a _geek_ like me happens to save a girl as _perfect_ as she was. Now that I could see her eyes, she was even more godess like. She had bright silver eyes, something that I've never seen in my life, and they shone in the night like tiny stars.

Than she closed them, and I thought that she must be exhausted and want to get some rest. Besides the medicals started to run around the place, so I really had no choice but to leave when one of them pushed me aside of the girl. I made my way through all the mess when I spotted Ethan and Sarah on the side of the road, so I went there and sat next to them.

" What a night, eh?" , Ethan breathed.  
I was only able to nod my head. Not long after Erica and Rory joined us, and we all sat in silence for a while, before we parted after saying our small 'Goodbye's.


	2. Chapter 2: At the partey

**A/N: So, here's what happens next!...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine except the pretty girl.. **

_One week later_

_Benny P.O.V._

"Am, Benny, don't you think that we really shouldn't be here?" , Ethan shuffled nervously.  
"No bro, we were invited, weren't we? So why should we miss out the opportunity to finally, _dare I say it_, become _cool_?" , I grinned.

Ethan still looked unsure as we stepped inside Erica's house where the party was holding. The place was already full of chating teenagers, all looking good in their new clothes. I looked at my green and yellow stripped polo shirt and thought I should have changed into something else if I think to make myself popular.

As we walked in further we were blown away by the bass beating the windows as music could be heard through the whole house. Snacks and drinks were everywhere, and I could swear that I saw Rory running around the corner, mouthfull of chips. I grinned at the scene and put my best game face on. Ethan was still looking around nervously when he pleaded, " Benny.."

"_What_?" , I sighed.

"I really think we should just go home and play some video games or something.."

I laughed and put my arm around his skinny shoulders, "Ethan, my man! Don't do this to us, don't do this to _me_," , I held my other hand on my chest, looking at him with pleading eyes, "We finally have our chance, let's not waste it, okay?"

Ethan seemed to consider everything for a moment before he sighed in defeat and muttered an '_Okay_'.  
_But, hey, it was enough for me._  
I grinned at him and led the way to the living room. There, we spotted Erica by the window, who was talking to some blond chick, and I thought it was perfect for me to make my move.  
I streightened up and put a charming smile on my face as I walked over to them and leaned against the window frame.  
"Good evening, ladies." , I said smiling.  
Ethan stood behind me and Erica rolled her eyes. But, than the blond girl turned around and I almost fell down to the floor.  
"It's _you_!" , she breathed.  
_It was her._  
I could only stare back as she looked at me with those big silver eyes. The next thing I knew, she was hugging me, a girl acttualy _hugging_ me, and I just stood there, frozen.

When we finally parted, she smiled at me and said, "It's Benny, right?"

"_Tch..Ye-Yea._" , I muttered, laughing nervously.  
Ethan and Erica's eyes were wide in wonder as Erica asked suspitiously, "Wait, how come you two know each other?"

The girl turned to her, "Ow," , she laughed, "He was the one who saved me few days ago." , Erica's eyes went even wider and Ethan started to caugh, " I told you, remember?"

Erica was shocked, she kept on shifting her gaze from the girl to me and over before she said, " I _remember_, but I'd never think it was _him_!" , she pointed her manicured finger at me.  
I finally found my voice and I asked, "_Why couldn't it be me?_" , although my voice cracked at the '_y_' and sounded a bit harsh, it was still better than nothing.

_I hope._  
Erica crossed her arms and snorted, "Well, because, you're _you_." I glared at her.

_It sorta hurt, you know._  
But she just shook her head, "Whatever, just don't annoy her to much, she's acttually a good friend."

_She's Erica's friend?_  
I put my hands up in defence and bowed my head, making a face to the floor as she passed, but she didn't see it.  
I heard the girl laugh as Erica left so I looked at her and found myself unable to speak again. She was just so beautiful, it seemed like a dream a girl like that was even talking to me.  
"You two are friends?" , Ethan breathed.  
The girl nodded, "Yeah. My uncle is her dad's brother, so we're practically family."

"Ow. Well, you live near?" , he continued.  
_How come he's dong better at talking to her that I am? I'm usually the one who has the guts to talk to girls, than how's he managing that?_  
She smiled (_smiled_!) at Ethan and nodded once again, "Yes. I live just down the street."

"Then how come we've never seen you before?" , I blurted out before I could stop myself.  
" I just moved here a month ago. I haven't aplied for school yet, but I should start going soon." , she said.  
" Ow." , was the only thing I could say.  
" It's getting late, and after that caffee incident, my uncle won't let me stay out late." , she sighed.

" It was nice meeting you, although you haven't told me your name?" , she smiled at Ethan (_again_?).  
He smiled back and answered, " I'm Ethan."

The girl nodded, "Ethan. Got it. So, it was a pleasure talking to you, Ethan and Benny." , she waved at us and turned to leave.  
I was just about to open my mouth to ask when she turned around her shoulder and grinned, "And by the way, my name's Adrianna. But you can call me Adry." , she left.  
A few silent moments passed as both Ethan and I stared at the spot where she left, before he said, " I like her. She's nice."

I imidiately looked over to him.  
_Nice? That's all he can say of her, nice?_?  
" What's up with you, Benny, you seemed frozen while we talked to her. And how come you haven't told me anything about saving her?" , Ethan asked.  
I smiled, "It wasn't much actually, I just got her out of a pile of tables and brought her outside. And before I could leave she woke up and asked me who I was, so I told her and left." , I shrugged.  
" You're sure you haven't tried hitting on her a bit?" , Ethan teased.  
I laughed," Even if I had, the medicals started to pile so I had to leave."

Ethan laughed as he went over to the table with snacks.


	3. Chapter 3: Something new

**A/N****: Here's chapter three of the story, hope you like it so far :) And thanx to those who read and review, I'm open for all comments as long as they're friendly x]**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Not mine, except for Adrianna...  
**

_One week later_

_Ethan P.O.V._

" And than it's that part where you have to use the enchanted sword in order to defeat the zombies and than you.." , Benny was throwing his hands in the air.  
" Yes, but to defeat them all you should take the sword to the local villagers so they can give you a potion which can strengthen the sword.." , I explained.  
" But that can take you way to much time!" , Benny objected.  
" Guys! You just buy the flame thrower from that old man and you got them all!" , Rory exclaimed.  
" No, you can't do that until level 21." , I said.

We were returning home from school and Sarah, Benny, Rory, Erica and I took our usual path. The three of us were in the middle of discussing the game as Sarah and Erica rolled their eyes and went into some girl talk of their own. A few moments later, we heard a calling voice behind us, so we stopped and turned around, when we saw Adrianna, or Adry, as she said that we should call her, running up to us.  
" You guys," , she panted as she came to a halt before us.  
I saw Benny get all tense next to me and I wondered what could've got into him lately.  
Adry held up a few papers as she smiled, " I just applied for your school and I start next Monday!"

"Yey, will you be having some classes with us?" , Sarah and Erica grinned.  
" Let me check my schedule," , Adry took a piece of paper out of her bag, " It seems I'll be having biology, astronomy, English and PE with you girls," , she grinned back at them as they high-five'd each other, " And I'll be having math, science and literature with Ethan and Benny." , she winked at us.  
I smiled back and Benny laughed quietly," _Ha ha, yey..._" , he grinned weakly.  
_I made a mental note to ask him later why was he acting like an idiot._

Than we continued on our way, now Adry with us as well, and as the girls started talking amongst themselves, I continued on our previous discussion of the game, but it ended up with only me and Rory talking, as Benny kept quiet for the rest of the way.  
When we parted with the rest of them with our usual 'See you guys tomorrow!', Benny and I headed for his house for our Friday game night.

" Benny, Ethan? You arrived?" , Benny's grandma's voice came from the kitchen as we entered the house.  
" Obviously!" , Benny yelled back and threw his bag on the floor.  
" Well then come in here, I've made you boys some dinner!"

"Coming." , Benny yelled as we made our way towards the kitchen table and sat down. Benny's grandma placed two plates of pancakes in front of us along with two glasses of milk.  
"Thanks gran'ma." , we both said before we dug in the food.  
Some time later, while we were eating, Benny's grandma sat next to us and asked, "So, what's new?" Before I even thought of what I'm gonna say, I answered, "Benny's got a crush." A thud was heard as Benny dropped his fork on the table, "Duuude!" , he glared at me, "I sooo don't have a crush!" I shrugged, but the mess was already made.  
" Ow, now who's the lucky girl?" , grandma smiled at her grandson. He glared at her as well, before she said, " Have you told her yet?" , she winked at him.

"Grandma!" , Benny's face was now a dark shade of pink.

I never saw Benny blush in my life, so I thought I could enjoy this for all the times he teased me. So I started making kissing sounds while moaning a little.  
Benny chocked on his bite as I laughed.

"Are you okay dear, you look like someone washed your face with a tomato." , grandma teased.  
Benny stood up, "_You know what?"_ , he glared at both of us, "I'm not hungry anymore." , he turned and rushed upstairs to his room.  
" Ow come on, dear, we were only fooling around!" , grandma called after him. As no answer came she sighed and looked at me, "You know it's not everyday your grandson has his first crush, can't a grandma enjoy it a little?" , she smiled.

I laughed, "_His first crush_?"

" Well, he was always a '_ladies man_', as you kids might say, just like his father, so I don't believe he ever had a _real_ liking for some girl." , grandma said as she put the now empty plates away.  
I smiled as I got up, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

She smiled back while I got upstairs, jumping to steps at a time, all the way to Benny's room. When I walked inside, I immediately spotted him in front of his computer, headphones on, whilst he energetically pushed the buttons on his game controller. His eyes were fixed to the flashing screen, but whether that was the reason he didn't notice me come in, or he was just faking it, _ignoring_ me, I couldn't tell.

I sat down next to him and took the second controller. "You know we were only joking down there." , I said while smashing a zombie's head.

Benny only continued on playing, like I never said anything. " Benny?" , I called, my gaze still on the incoming zombie attack.

_Still no answer._

Now I looked over to him only to be greeted with him still ignoring me. I grabbed one of his headphones and pulling it to myself, I let go of it so it slammed back onto Benny's head.

"_Ow_!" , he jerked his head and threw the headphones off. He glared at me as he asked, " What?" , his arms at his sides.

"Well it would be nice if you stopped ignoring me and talk back!" , I said, annoyed by his attitude.  
" I'm not ignoring you!" , Benny growled and turned his gaze back to the screen.  
" Than how come you're not answering me?" , I pushed on.  
" You didn't even ask anything!" , he shouted.  
" Whatever, I'm going home." , I said, now really frustrated.  
" Whatever." , Benny mumbled, not even looking at me.  
I headed for the door, but changed my mind at the last second, so I turned around and faced my best friend.

" Look. I know it must be weird to you and all, but," , I tried to stay calm, "You don't have to be a complete _jerk_ about it."

I saw his shoulders relax a little, so I continued on. " I mean, we are _supposed_ to be best friends, right?" , I said more softly.  
Benny sighed and got up. Finally he looked back at me and frowned, " I'm sorry Ethan." , he shook his head, "You're right," , he put his hands up in defeat, "I _was_ acting like a jerk. I deserve it. But.." , he looked down at the floor.  
" Hey," , I said and he looked back up, "You-You don't have to talk about it if you don't want,... you know." , I was feeling kinda awkward now.  
Benny laughed, "Yeah, better not. Girlie stuff you know."

I nodded.

"Now how about that game?" , he grinned.  
I grinned back, "I thought you'd never ask!"

**888**

_Adry P.O.V._

_Monday_. Most of kids think of it as the worst day of the week but, to me, it now felt as the best! I was finally leaving for school, no more boring days spent inside the dumb old house! It felt soo good just to get out!

_Who knew I'd miss school this much?_

I grinned as I walked down the street, still clutching the letter in my hand.  
An owl flew into my room this morning, and since only one person ever wrote to me, I instantly knew from whom it was. I smiled while I read through it, and now still, as I walked to school, I could see his neat writing in my head, wishing me loads of luck. My thoughts and memories were cut off when I saw Erica waving at me a few blocks away. We hugged and continued on together.

"What's that you got?" , she asked pointing at the letter.  
" Ow nothing." , I said as I showed it inside my bag.  
Soon enough, Sarah, Ethan and Benny joined us and we all walked together.

We stopped in front of the entrance, " D'you know where your first class is holding?" , Ethan asked.

I nodded, "I think so. 22nd classroom is on the second floor, right?"

He nodded and I smiled. " If you'd like, I can walk you there, I'm headed there as well, so it won't be a problem for me!" , Rory appeared next to me and I almost screamed out of surprise.  
" _Rory!"_ , they all yelled.

" Stop doing that!" , Benny glared, annoyed. I only laughed at their little group, they were truly never bored. After I said my goodbyes to the rest of them, I let Rory lead me to my first class.

**888**

After three class of which in two of them I was with Erica and Sarah, I was supposed to be having literature along with Ethan and Benny. It was my first day and I was really enjoying myself, finally having something to do. I never thought school could be this _fun_!

Well, I guess even math class seems fun after years spent moving from one house to another. It's just something normal and ordinary for a change.

So, there I was, wondering down all the same looking hallways, searching for the right classroom. I was so relieved when I saw Benny by the lockers that I ran up to him right away.

" Hey!"

He jumped a little as he turned to look at me shocked, " Jesus, don't do that!" , he breathed.

I laughed, " Sorry, but I'm really glad that I've found you, I'm completely lost, I have no idea where we have our next lesson." , I sighed.

" Don't worry, we can walk there together." , he smiled.  
" Thanks a bunch." , I sighed from relief.  
We got to the room and went in, and I noticed that all the students sat in pairs. I really didn't know anyone apart from Ethan and Benny, and I didn't feel quite in the mood of meeting someone _new_. So I looked over at those two and saw Ethan already sitting next to some girl and Benny was just about to sit next to a blond guy, but I grabbed him by his elbow before he could and pulled him aside.

He stared at me confused as I pleaded, " Benny, please sit with me, I really don't know anyone else yet and I don't want to sit alone.." , I made my best _fell-sorry-for-me_ face.

Benny shifted nervously for a moment before he said, " Alright." I grinned and we sat by the desk on the far left of the class. The '_face_' has yet to fail me, it always works! I giggled to myself. Well, my older brother did teach me some tricks, and this one was the one I was best at!  
Half of lesson later, I realized I found Benny more interesting than the book we were discussing. He kept on looking right ahead but, stole a glance at me here and then, and when he would notice me looking back, he would turn the opposite way or smile nervously. I could tell that he liked me, I wasn't oblivious of my looks. Many guys threw themselves at me, trying to impress me with their strength or smarts or sports or whatever. But, Benny wasn't like any of those guys, he kept being himself, his _geeky_ self, but still, I thought it was really cute.

_And he is cute._

I noticed he has a small hole in his right cheek when he smiles. As the teacher kept going on and on about Shakespeare, I growled silently, " I bet his stories would be much more interesting if there were aliens in them."

I heard Benny laugh beside me. "You tell me. I've been rewriting some parts just so I could bare to read them to the end."

I laughed and the teacher gave us a stern look. We kept quiet for a moment before Benny passed me a piece of paper. There he drew an alien with a rose on her head, leaning on a balcony and another one kneeling beneath it.

I grinned to him and added to the female alien_ 'Romeo, oh, why are you Romeo? Why aren't you Juliet?'_  
Benny nodded and grinned back, adding another part, _'It appears that I like more girls than boys, so you're gonna die.'_  
We laughed quietly for the rest of the class and by the time we scribbled the whole paper over.


	4. Chapter 4: Green light, Red light!

**A/N: Hey guys, now things get interesting! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, well, except for Adry, any of the songs or bands or anything really... I just mix it all up together the way I want.  
**

_Benny P.O.V._

We were all heading home after our last lesson ended and Adry and I were talking about music.  
" Hmm, my favorite song... That's a tough one..," , Adry thought, "I think I'll say.. _Leave out all the rest_ by Linkin Park." , she smiled.

"Wow, you're kidding, I love them!" , I laughed.  
Adry giggled and I blushed a little.

"Well, you know, not _them_ to be exact, their _music_... Not them _that_ way!.." , I muttered.  
Adry only laughed, "It's cool Benny, I get what you meant."

I sighed from relief and started laughing myself. " A-Anyways, I really like their songs too, and also My Chemical Romance.." , I grinned.

"Ow, and Green Day and AC/DC..." , Adry counted on excitedly.  
We both laughed, "Who'd say we have so much in common?" , she smiled. I nodded. We kept on talking all the way to Ethan's house, while I noticed,with the corner of my eye, the others talking amongst themselves and grinning at us. I would've glared at them to stop, but I really didn't care.

I loved talking to Adry, she is so fun and more than cool. In fact, all of us seemed to like her enough that we now considered her '_one of us'_. But still not enough to let her in on our secret.

_That can wait._

So, it was time for me and Ethan to part with the others so we waved everyone a farewell and went inside.

"Wow, you and Adry seem to get along just fine, yeah?" , Ethan grinned.

I thought that I should shut him up, but I couldn't help myself and grin back. "As the matter of fact, yes." , I said, kinda proudly.

**888**

_Adry P.O.V._

" Hey guys, I'm here!" , I called as I entered Benny's house.

"We're in here!" , I heard Ethan yell back from my left.

I took my new shoes off in the hallway and went to find the others. They were all sitting around a small coffee table in which seems to be the living room.

"Hey Adry, you're just in time!" , Rory, who was the only one sitting on the floor yelled excitedly.

"For what?" , I asked.

"Um, you'll see." , Sarah said.  
I frowned and walked up to the nearest wall and looked around all the framed photos. Most of the were of Benny, from his youngest age, to those taken a year ago. There was one where Benny's about three years old and dressed up in a long blue cloak and a pointy wizards hat, and I smiled to his tiny grinning face, a few of his teeth missing.

"Aw, Benny, you were so cute when you were young." , I giggled and glanced at him. He was sitting on the arm of the sofa and he blushed a little. It was the most adorable thing, he often reminded me of a puppy. He is always so full of himself, but when it comes to it, he is really insecure.  
" Yeah, with the capital '_were_'." , Erica, who sat next to Ethan, smirked as Benny threw doggers at her and laughed sarcastically.  
" You must be Adrianna!" , an older woman walked into the room, carrying a plate of cookies.

She had a gentle face and a soft smile, so I smiled back, "Yes, but please call me Adry."

"And I'm Benny's grandma, but everyone here calls me '_grandma_'." , she laughed.

I smiled wider, _I really liked her_, "Well, it is really nice to meet you, _grandma_."

She waved her hand, " The pleasure is mine, what a nice girl you are." , she put the plate down on the table and looked at Benny, waving her index finger at him," You better watch this one." , she instructed.  
Benny blushed again and growled, "Grandma!"

She laughed and as she left the room, " I was only joking, you know that."

"Okey, than. Now that we're all here," , Sarah, who sat on the armchair, pointed to the other one for me to take it.  
I made myself comfortable and gestured to her to go on.  
" Well," , she looked over at everybody else, "You've been with us for some time and we thought," , she glanced at Ethan, who sat on the sofa, and nodded in return," That we ought to tell you the truth." , she breathed.  
I rised my eyebrow and smirked, "You mean that, you, Erica and Rory are _vampires_, Ethan is a _See-er_ and Benny's a _Spell master_?"

They all stared at me, stunned, Rory and Benny actually with their mouths open. "How do you...?" , Ethan started.  
I shrugged, "Don't worry, you're not obvious, I just have my ways of finding things out."

"Awesome!" , Rory yelled.  
"Did-Did you tell anyone else?" , Sarah stared.  
" No, of course not! I'm well aware that it's a secret! And I must say, I'm really honored that you guys thrust me enough to tell me." , I smiled.  
"Wow, that went better than expected." , Benny said, looking around.

"Yes, I'm actually glad, so now we can get to the point." , Ethan said.

The rest of us stood silent for a moment, everyone expecting the other one to talk. As no one yet did, Sarah sighed and shook her head, than looked at all of us before beginning, "The thing is, Adry," , she looked at me, "That we had to tell you because there was another incident, caused by the same, lets say '_thing_' that caused the fire at that caffee." , we all nodded.

"So we think that even though you're a normal human," , she went on and I laughed in my mind.

_Ow, boy, she had no clue how wrong she was._

" You could be of great help in order for us to stop that thing." I nodded again, and she continued, "_It_ was spotted in the near by town, where a restaurant blew up. So, I hope you told your uncle that you're gonna come back late, because it could be disastrous if we waste any more time, so were moving out right now."

We all agreed and went into the hallway to get our coats on.

_It was late and it got real chilly outside._

" Grandma, we're leaving!" , Benny yelled towards the kitchen, putting his jacket on. "Wait there just a moment Adrianna!" , came a shout.  
I told the rest of them to go on as I waited for his grandma by myself. She came running from the kitchen, carrying a small bag in her hand. She handed it to me, and as I looked curiously at her she smiled, "Just something my friend got me not a long time ago. I thought you might need it in case you have to escape."

I opened it and saw a pile of gray powder inside the bag. My eyes went wide and I stared at her. She only winked before leaving back to the kitchen.

_Could she possibly know?_

Making a mental note to ask her later, I showed the little bag inside my coat pocket and hurried outside where the others were waiting for me. Not wanting to be questioned about my delay, I quickly asked, "So, how are we getting there?" , I hugged myself, little white clouds of fog coming out of my mouth as I spoke.

_Damn, it was cold!_

"That's just what we're about to discuss." , Erica said.  
"Any of you guys have a car?" , Benny sighed.  
_No, but I've got a broomstick in my closet,_ I thought. Not that it would be of any help this time.

"My dad's got a few motorbikes." , Erica stated, "If we went in pairs, we could.."

"No way! Thanks, but I would like to live to go to my first Comic Con." , Benny said. She rolled her eyes and I shuttered.

"How many of you even know how to ride a motor?" , I asked.

Sarah and Erica raised their hands. "Not that we're in school but okay." , I laughed. "Well, I know as well, so that should be enough. Each of us rides with one of the guys and all we need is three bikes." , I counted.  
Sarah laughed, "How ironic is that us girls know how to ride a motorbike and none of you boys?"

"Uuu, _burn_!" , Erica giggled and high-five'd Sarah.  
I rolled my eyes while the guys grunted.  
So we got to Erica's house and she took out three motors. One of them way bright orange, the second was flaming blue and the last one was metal silver.

"Wow!" , Rory drooled, "Sweet rides!"

Erica only smirked and said, "So girls, choose your ride and _weakling_."

"Hey!" , the guys shouted.

We laughed and Sarah took the blue one and got on it.

"I like this one. Come on Ethan, you're going with me, I'm still your babysitter."

Ethan blushed and got behind her as Benny and Rory laughed.  
I grabbed the handles of the silver bike and sat on it.

"And I really _love_ this one." , I went my numb fingers over the silver, "Any chance you let me keep it?" , I smirked.  
Erica laughed, "Sorry, but, they're my dad's, so no."

"Ah, it's okay. At least I get to ride it." , I turned it on and it rumbled with life. Excitement bubbling in my stomach I added a bit more gas to it and it roared even louder. Grinning widely, I turned to the boys, "Benny, you coming?"

His face went very pale, "Wait. We're _really_ gonna ride those?" , he said.

I laughed, "Well, if you'd rather walk, than.." , I shrugged. He stared at the bike for a while before he carefully approached it and sat behind me.  
"_Agh_, that leaves me to go with this _dork!"_ , Erica growled as Rory sprang to the last bike and made himself comfortable, grinning widely. We all started our motors, when Sarah said, "Ethan and I will go up front, since he knows where the place is. The rest of you follow us."

"Kay." , we all answered. Sarah and Ethan went off and not long after, Benny and I sprang into the night as well. It was the most amazing feeling, and I noticed that it isn't to different than riding a broom. I was grinning as I saw Erica and Rory zoom next to us, Rory was yelling and woo hoo-ing from excitement, and even Sarah and Ethan were laughing from ahead.

I glanced back at Benny, who was desperately clutching me around my waist, his face white as a ghosts and his eyes closed tight. I laughed and yelled back at him, "Ow come on, Benny! It isn't that bad!"

"Isn't that bad?!" , came a shaking shout back.  
I laughed again, "_Wooo hooo_!"

The wind was blowing my hair and I never felt more alive. I was with my friends, we were going into some crazy adventure, the speed was drifting through my veins, the night beautiful.. It was perfect.

Well, _almost_ perfect.

The only thing that was missing from the picture. . . _My brother._ Ow how I only missed him. _I think it was more than a year since his last visit. And it was really short, as well._ Suddenly, Sarah stopped, so I was cut off my thoughts and focused on slowing down instead.

We left our motors by the entrance of the town park, where most of the smoke was coming from. As we got off of our bikes, Benny stumbled down with relief and laughed, "I'm gonna live!" Than he turned to me and asked carefully, "We're not going back the same way, are we?"

I only gave him a look that was saying _'What do you think'_ and he shivered.

Sarah, Ethan, Rory, Erica, Benny and I all carefully walked into the park grounds, trying to be as quiet and careful as possible. It was sometime close to midnight and the only light from the moon was covered by the thick black smoke which came from the rising fire on a couple of trees.

We split up into two groups of three and started walking around, searching for the cause of these disasters and at the same time, staying cautious and ready to flee if necessary. Everything was quiet, except for the cracking fire.

_Too quiet._

That never turns up good, and I was beginning to get nervous. The fire wormed my cheeks as I neared it, while Rory and Erica stayed close to me, in case I get too close. We could hear nothing and find nothing in perticular, that is until. .

"_Aahh_!" , Sarah's scream had us flying towards the other end of the park, where she, Ethan and Benny stood frozen, staring up at the dark creature before them. Although it stood on it's four legs, it seemed as big as a small bus, it's black scales and bright yellow eyes shining in the fire light. It had bronze horns and claws, the end of it's tail armed with long poisonous spikes. And it's lizard-like form could only bring one creature to my mind.

_No doubt about it,_ I thought as I stood rooted to the ground, horror flowing through my body. It was the Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous of all dragon breeds. _How on Earth did it get here?!_

It opened it's mouth dangerously, smoke coming out of it as it prepared to attack. Only a split second before it did, I was able to shout from the bottom of my lougs, "Down!" , as fire sprang out of it's mouth, long enough to cover the whole park that was now blazing with fire and wormth. When it stopped, Erica and Rory made the worst decision they could and showed their fangs to the beast, hissing threateningly. _Bad bad mistake._ Taking it offensively, the Horntail swished it's spiky tail at them.

Chaos erupting around us, it turned into a battle for one's own life. Each of us was running in different directions, avoiding the fire, claws and spikes, while trying to find the others in the rising black smoke. Screams and shouts filled my ears as I ran between trees and fire, my hair sticking to my cheeks wet from tears of terror, I breathed hard and shaky, heavy smoke clouding my eyes and drawing my air.

Finally, with a mad man's luck, we all bumped into each other on a small field. The dragon's steps and roaring was drawing nearer by the second and remembering the little bag, I got it out from my coat pocket and yelled for everyone to follow my lead. I turned to the closest bush that was swallowed by fire and threw a handful of Floo powder into it, making the fire turn green.

Not having the time to notice the other's amazed faces I shouted, "Benny Weir's house!"

I shouted to the others to quickly grab each other's hands and taking Rory's, I pulled them towards the green flames just as the dragon blew it's fire. I pulled them into the fire and the world started spinning out of control, colors and sounds all mixing up, when we fell out of the fireplace in Benny's living room. I coughed as I dustied myself off and I noticed his grandma sitting on the couch, watching us worriedly.

She sighed, "I knew you'll be needing it." I looked over at everyone else, they were all covered in dirt and cuts, terrified, confused, but overall, whole.  
I sighed from relief and fell to the floor, where I watched the blank celling for a while until my breathing calmed down.

"I-I think..." , Sarah coughed, "That we should all go home, freshen up and get some good rest. Than we'll meet up tomorrow morning and figure out what to do."

We all nodded, before each of us headed back to their house, and this time, no one said any 'goodbye's'.


	5. Chapter 5: A beautiful lie

__**A/N: Time to get a little dark. . . Okay, admit it, everyone loves a good dark pain moment, especially me :3 I just love those! The more depressing the better! At least. . . For me. I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, lets see. . . Not mine. But the all-knowing and amazing Adry!  
**

_Benny P.O.V._

I wished my grandma goodnight as I climbed upstairs to my room. I walked in and carefully closed the door, actually locking it the first time in my life. I definitely didn't want any intruders tonight. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I tried keeping my mind blank and numb while I rolled up my now ruined and stained polo shirt. Another stab of pain shook me and I gritted my teeth. I looked dawn at a ugly scar, stretching from the left side of my back to the ribs, dirt and blood making it look like a gross mess. A small gasp escaped my lips and by the second I was feeling more and more nauseous just looking at it. I could never handle well injuries and especially the bad ones, so soon I had to unlock my door again and rush to the bathroom that was, thankfully, right next to my room. After about ten minutes I spent there vomiting, I felt somewhat better, although still kind of sick. I washed my hands and face, dirt filling the bathtub, and I thought I'll clean it later, than I took of my shirt and careful not to look at it to much, washed the injury. It stung a little, but I could bear with it. Than I dried it with a towel, but it got stained from the blood that was still going, so I threw it in the washing machine, just to get it out of my face. I've found some bandages I thought could work and did my best to cover the scar up like they did in all those medical TV series. When it seemed satisfying enough, I cleaned the rest of the bathroom and went back to my room, where I put on my _Spiderman_ pajamas. As I lay there, staring into the dark, I thought how no one needs to know about this. I mean, _why should they_? I didn't want to worry them for nothing, it was just a little scratch. Nothing more, so nothing to worry about! It'll probably vanish by the end of the week. But, as for then, I felt like it's going to be a long and rough night.

**888**

_Benny P.O.V._

"Good morning everyone.", Adry entered the room and we greeted her back with a simple 'Morning.'

Ethan, Sarah and I were sitting by the kitchen table in Ethan's house, lots of food all mixed up in front of us. There was cereal with milk, orange juice, pancakes, chocolate milk, toast with butter, sandwiches, some left over chicken and pie. We all felt like we could use a good breakfast after everything that happened last night. Which didn't end by our escape for me. I couldn't sleep one hour, the pain was so bad I kept rolling over and over, trying to find a position I could sleep in that hurt the least. But, I couldn't find one. It was like, even now, with every move I make it becomes worse, and as much as I tried moving as less as possible, my side felt like it was burning on fire by now. But, of course, I didn't say a word. I couldn't, they were all enough traumatized by yesterday's events, they didn't need to know about me. I mean, _I can take care of myself! I'm a big boy, I can handle a little injury._

Adry walked over and sat next to Sarah, taking a couple of buttered toasts and a glass of milk. We ate in silence until Erica, and soon after, Rory joined us and we finished up all the food. Well, Rory finished it most. So, seeming like the moment has come, Ethan sighed, "Guys, what do we do?"

No one was looking at the other, they all kept their glances else where, whether it was on the floor, the table, through the window or at the ceiling.

Moments later, Adry cleared her throat, "Well, I for one, spent the remaining hours of last night searching about the beast that we dealt with.", she shuffled through her bag and I noticed how she really did look all worn out, she had dark bags under her eyes and her hair was a little messy, but over all, she still looked better than any of us. "Obviously it was a dragon, so that was where I looked."

"What, in a cave?", Rory asked.

Adry gave him a look, "_No_. In a book about magical creatures. I may not have any 'superpowers', but I'm well addressed in _magic and creatures_.", she huffed, pulling an old book out of her bag. It had red covers, lined with gold artwork. She opened it at the marked page and read: " _'Hungarian Horntail. Supposedly the most dangerous of all dragon breeds, the Hungarian Horntail has black scales and is lizard-like in appearance. It has yellow eyes, bronze horns and similary colored poisonous spikes that protrude from its long tail.' _", she read and I gulped.

_" 'The Horntail has one of the longest fire-breathing ranges (up to fifty feet). Its eggs are cement-coloured and particularly hard-sheeled; the young club their way out using their tails, whose spikes are well developed at birth. The Hungarian Horntail feeds on goats, sheep and, whenever possible, humans.'_ ", she put the book down, "That was from _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ book I found."

Poisonous spikes?

_Poisonous_?

Did I hear her right, did she say '_poisonous_'?!

Sarah though for a little before saying, "Thanx Adry, you did a great job. Now, we know what is it, all there is to know about it, except for how to defeat it."

"Sorry, I looked everywhere I could, and I didn't find anything else regarding it.", Adry shook her head sadly, "And I wonder how did it even get _here_?"

"It clearly isn't supposed to be here, but maybe it's after something?", Ethan suggested.

"Like what? What would the '_Supposedly most dangerous of all dragon breeds_' need here?", Erica said sceptically.

"Well, we obviously don't know that..", Sarah said.

"But it could be anything!", Ethan said, "Any ideas, Benny?"

Suddenly, I was aware that everyone was looking at me. Expecting._ Did someone ask me something?_

"I mean, since you are the most creative one, what do you think, what would a dragon want here?", Ethan asked.

I just stared back at him. Only one thing was on my mind now and I couldn't bear having anything else at the moment.

_Poisonous! Poisonous spikes! They were poisonous spikes! It hit me with its poisonous spikes! The fricking beast hit me with poisonous spikes! I was poisoned! Lord, what am I gonna do?!_

"Amm, Benny, you okey?", Ethan asked.

Although I didn't really hear what he said, I could easily suppose, so I smiled weakly and said, "Yea, I'm just thinking."

"Ow, good than, you keep doing that and we'll move on over here.", he nodded approvingly.

_Poisoned_!

**888**

_Benny P.O.V._

As soon as I got back from our little 'meeting', I sprang upstairs (as fast as I could considering the incredible amounts of pain I was dealing with) to my room and sat by my computer. _Ow the wonderful 'magic' of technology_. I went on the internet and found the regular nets I visit, the ones protected so that only those who know of magic can find them. I typed in '_hungarian horntail poiso__n_' and clicked the search button. A few articles popped out and I clicked on the first one. _'Dragon breeds and their poisons'_

_Bingo._

I went through the article and found the Horntail. It read: _' The Hungarian Horntail is one of the most dangerous...',_ yeah yeah, I already know that! _' … It has spikes on its tail that contain poison, from which one cannot cure easily.'_

I gulped.

_' If one is contaminated with the poison, it will cause a series of effects before it gets to its full weight.'_

It gets worse than this?!

_' It starts off by episodes of pain and nausea, followed by strong fever and numbness and ends with the one poisoned died.'_

I swear my heart stopped at that moment.

_' But, there is a cure.'_

It started beating again.

_' There is a potion that counter effects the poison, but it is most difficult to make.'_

I know this is stupid, but I was pretty sure a British dude wrote this.

_' It takes up to a month of brewing if prepared correctly, as do the effects of the poison. They can take from a couple of hours, up to a year.'_

My heart beat faster, but I forced myself to calm, since I would already be dead if I was the case of '_couple of hours_'.

I leaned back into the chair. There was this moment when I felt like compleat blankness, but as soon as it ended, it all crushed down on me. I was poisoned. _I am going to die_, I thought depressingly.

No.

I am going to die _unless_ I prepare the potion that can cure me. But, it said that it is super hard to prepare and, as hard as it was to admit it, I tend to fail even at simple spells, and I've never even tried making a potion before, _so_...

I sat there, in my room, millions of thoughts going through my head at a time and yet, my mind was numb. My hands shook while I stood up and went over to the window. Instead of looking outside, I bent my head face-down, and gripped the window frame as hard as I could, as if it would help in any way. I was starting to get out of air, I drew my breath shallow and fast, trying to calm myself down, but with no luck. Because it was true.

I suck at spells and magic and there's no way in this world that I will succeed to make this potion.

I could feel my shoulders trembling and I gripped the frames so hard, my knuckles were white, but I could feel nothing.

_Nothing but the sudden coldness of reality._


	6. Chapter 6: First quest: Finding yourself

**A/N: If you guys liked the previous one, you're gonna love this one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. . . La la la. . . One day. . . Na na na!. . . **

_Adry P.O.V._

It's been four days after the Horntail incident, and still we weren't any nearer to solving anything than we were back at day one. We met up almost daily, but we just couldn't figure out what to do. I read through every book there is on magical creatures and dragons, talked to my brother about it (he didn't know nothing more either), everything I could think of! And yet, I found nothing useful.

Nothing.

_Nada_.

I sighed deeply as I massaged my temples, sitting in the chair in my room, piles of books, documents, papers and who knows what else all spread around me, making the room look like a junk yard. Having something that I wasn't able to figure out drives me nuts. If there's anything that annoyed and frustrated me to no end, it was that! I growled and rest my forehead on the cool surface of the desk. I closed my eyes for a moment and advised myself to relax. When my body lost its tense, I felt I could think more clearly. But, instead of focusing on the task ahead, my mind wandered off to some other things, to, until now, unnoticed details.

_Did Erica cut her hair? It looks shorter than before.._

_Rory seems more matured than ever, he's even asked to help on the case instead of his usual goofing around.._

_Ethan's house is really nice, it's really roomy and all.. And his little sister Jane is quite the sweetie. I liked her. I never met his parents, but I think I recall Sarah saying that she babysits him?_

_And maybe that's why she's always with him.. He's seems a bit to old to need a nanny, though.. But he's a fine fellow, not too bad, really.. Still geeky, though. Well, he __is__ Benny's friend._

_And I liked his house too, it spoke of welcome and warmth.. Does he live only with his grandma? What happened to his parents? Maybe they died in an accident..? Than again, he's always happy and joking around, he must have had a good enough childhood.._

_But, he's been all gloomy and quiet for the past few days.._

Suddenly, I opened my eyes and strengthen up.

_Now that I think about it, ever since the incident he's been nothing but silent, and he has big dark bags under his eyes, it seems like he didn't sleep for a few days.. Even got a little pale if I'm right.. What's up with him? Maybe I should go talk to him.._

I thought for a moment or two. I didn't know whether I should or not.

_I mean, it would be dumb if I did went there, and it's really nothing and I make a fool out of myself.. Yes, perhaps I'm over exaggerating it more than necessary.. I should really get back to that dragon problem.._

I sighed and shook my head. Than I grabbed a book and started from the beginning.

**888**

_Benny P.O.V._

These days most of the time I spent alone in my room. I was lucky enough everyone else were preoccupied with the dragon, so no one visited. Ethan didn't hang around in my living room and Rory didn't burst into my house. And I was more than thankful for that. I really didn't want anyone now, since all I did was lay in my room, hitting my head in thinking of what to do or just lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. There was no way I could pull this off, no way I could make the potion,_ no way I could make it.._

All of a sudden, it felt like someone stabbed me in my side, and I crouched down in the corner, shivering uncontrollably as I gritted my teeth and waited for the pain to stop. I could feel myself get weaker by the day, and it was no surprise as I barely ate anything or slept at all. I did my best to act and look as usual, but I would always end up throwing my dinner in the trash when grandma's not looking and sitting in the corner of my room in the dark, while she slept.

Today was a specially bright day. Ethan called if I wanted to go to the mall with the rest of them, to hang around a little, but I turned him down, making an excuse how I got a cold, so I stayed home.

Hours went by so fast I didn't even notice, and it once again reminded me of how time passed by quickly and got me panicking of _how long do I even have left?_

I stumbled over to the window and pulled the blue curtains away. It was already sundown, but some of the kids were still playing outside. I watched them play catch and ride their bikes, laughing and sharing ice-cream in the worm day together. Than I saw them. Ethan, Sarah, Rory, Erica and then Adry. They were walking together, hand in hand, all dressed up nicely and neat. They were talking and they carried a few shopping bags as well. And they were smiling, _laughing_ together. With each other.

I never regretted anything more in my entire life, than that I didn't agree on going with them that day. And as I watched them pass my house, still talking and smiling happily, and disappear out of my sight, I realized.

I have maybe a month more to live, I'm sixteen and _what_ in hell's name have I done with my life? _Nothing_.

I had grandma, yes, and Ethan and the others as well, but without them,_ who am I? What will people remember me for, what have I done useful or amazing in my life that they will know me for? Apart from my friends, what do I have? _A collection of Batman comics? _Useless_. A few dozens of video games and action figures? _Junk_. _Have I won any medals? Have I proven myself worth of anything? Do I have any talents I'm known for? Can I do anything spectacular? Apart from my friends..._

_My friends.._

_Are they my friends? Would they even miss me, mention me or remember me when I'm gone? I'm still way to young to know of true friendship or love. I know nothing of these things.._

My body felt so fragile as it shook, while I still looked through the window, now hot tears blinding my eyes, sticking my cheeks.

_Who am I?_

_Nothing?_

A cracked gasp escaped my lips.

_Exactly._


	7. Chapter 7: Use somebody

**A/N: Hmm, let me know if you guessed who her brother was before this chapter ;) And thanx to those who review, you make my day!**

**Disclaimer: The characters, except for Adry, movie Avengers and Oasis are not mine!**

_Adry P.O.V._

I felt like that mall trip was right at all of our allies, it was definitely what we needed. Just to relax and hang out a bit. Too bad Benny couldn't make it though. I'm sure he would've loved it! And I missed hanging around with him. I haven't seen him for more than a week now! And, since he said he was sick a couple of days ago, I thought now he's bond to be better, so I grabbed the phone and dialed Erica's number. As it rang, I thought to myself happily, _Benny's gonna be so thrilled he would be able to get out for a while!_

Everything went great. I called Erica and we agreed on going to watch the new Avengers tonight at the cinema and she said she'll call the others. I hurried to my wardrobe and searched for an outfit for tonight as I hummed We are young by FUN. This is gonna be so great, besides, Benny likes this sorta things, with all the superheroes and stuff, we're all gonna have so much fun!

I took a bronze dress and leaning it against myself, looked it into the mirror. _Hmm, maybe too much for a simple movies night.._

**888**

"That movie was soo awesome!", Rory ran out of the cinema, jumping all around from excitement, "That part where Hulk hits Thor was epic!"

Ethan followed him out and laughed, "Yeah, that _was_ awesome! And when Hulk and Loki fought?"

"Ohh, man!", Rory yelled, "Loki got beaten up baad!", he laughed.

The rest of us followed them, and I laughed at their amazed faces.

"Glad all of you guys had fun.", Erica said.

Sarah growled and turned towards her, "Just because Rory commented that the Black Widow looked '_sexy_' in her suit, didn't mean that you wouldn't look good too."

Erica seemed offended, "Oh please! I wouldn't look '_good_', I would look a hundred times better than her!"

I slowed my pais down a little, so I could catch up to Benny, who was last, and still walked silent. "Did you enjoy the movie?", I asked next to him.

As he looked back at me before responding, I noticed how he looked all worn out, pale and like he even lost some weight.

Benny smiled, but it wasn't his usual grin, it was all cracked up and... _fake_. "Yeah, it was great, I had a really good time.", he said, his voice a little hoarse.

I looked over at him worriedly, something was troubling him, and bad. "Are you okay Benny?", I asked carefully, still observing him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about!", he said a little to fast.

I frowned, "If there's anything you would like to talk about...", I took his hand but he jerked it away almost at once.

I was shocked and he suddenly stopped. As I did as well, I noticed that he was shaking, his shoulders trembled as he stared at his feet, his hands clutched into tight fists next to his body. "Benny..?", it came out as a call and a question. I just kept staring at him when I shockingly realised that he was crying. My heart broke into pieces, as I watched him, unable to make a move or sound, but I wanted to help him so bad it hurt! It hurt seeing him like that, when he was always so cheerful, so carefree. I remembered how he was always the first one to help, the first one to comfort you when you were in trouble, and now he needed someone, but.. No one was there. Because no one knew.

I felt my own tears built up and I blinked them away. I stepped closer to his shaking figure and hugged him. I hugged him with all my heart, with all my might, wishing that I knew the words how to express how bad I wanted to help him out. How bad I wanted to see him smiling and happy again.

He hugged me back and we just stood there, lost into each others embrace, feeling the each others warmth. Nothing else mattered at that moment, no one else existed. The others were way gone by then, so it was just the two of us. After some time and Benny calmed down, we carefully separated and he looked away, "I'm sorry.", he whispered.

"Don't be.", I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. "Please, tell me what's bothering you.", I looked into his eyes.

He looked back for a second before turning his gaze to his feet once again. He didn't push away me this time.

"I just..", he began, uneasy, "I . . . I screwed up.", he sighed.

"Tell me.", I said.

"I g-got scratched.", he shook his head.

It took me a few moments to figure out what he meant. My eyes went wide with horror, "You- Why haven't you told us?", I felt those tears back again.

"I just. . Didn't want you to worry, I thought I could handle it myself, I . .", he sighed, "I was a dumb idiot."

I shook my head, "No, but. . You should have told me. I can help you.", I looked at him and he looked back. "I – I can't lose you. . . You grew to mean too much to me. . ", I looked down and swallowed hard. Benny stood silent until he grabbed carefully my other hand as well. I raised my eyes to him once more and he smiled weakly, but truly, "Thank you."

He didn't even have to say anything else, his face wrote it all, of how much thankful he was and how much it meant to him too.

I smiled back at him as the first time in my life, I could think of nothing else to say.

**888**

_Benny P.O.V._

I was shuffling all the action figures and comics aside on my shelf when I noticed the clock on it. It was half past midnight. I glanced at Adry, who was sitting cross-legged on my floor, looking around my room curiously. I would've been thrilled that I have a girl in my room so late if this was any other time than now.

I turned back to the mess on my book shelf and continued on searching. At last, I've found the magic book grandma gave me back when I discovered I'm a Spell master. I went over to Adry and sat next to her. She giggled a little as she looked at all of my posters spread over the walls.

" _'When I grow up, I'll have the brains of Tony Stark, the skills of Peter Parker and a girlfriend like Natalia Romanova'_?", she quirked her eyebrow at me.

"Just something I wrote when I was younger.", I laughed quietly, last Monday coming to my mind.

_He he._

"Anyways", I flipped through the book, looking for the marked page, "I've did some researching and found a potion that could work."

Adry leaned in closer, looking into the book, and suddenly she felt way to close to me. _I mean literally._ She was now just a few inches away, I could feel her worm breath on my neck and it gave me goosebumps. _If I could just turn my head a little to the right we could. . ._

"Benny, you should do it."

I shoot my head to look at her, my eyes wide.

_Has she just suggested what I think she has?_

I stared at her as she watched me questioningly.

_"You know_, make that potion?", she said.

_Oh_.

"Yes, yeah.", I quickly answered, looking back to the page of the book, trying to hide my glowing face.

_Damn, I shouldn't be thinking of this now. _

I cleared my throat, "So, I've found that potion here, in the magic book my grandma gave me, but it's really complicated to make and it can take up to a while until it's ready.", I frowned.

Adry read the instructions from the book, her expression focused. "Hm, yeah, I think I've seen this potion before. . . In my brother's old Potions book?. . ", she mumbled something that I didn't entirely understand.

She finally moved away and leaned against my bed, taping her finger on her nose in thought. _She looked really cute doing that. _

"Um, you're right, it does seem to complicated, but my older brother's really skilled at making potions and stuff, and I think he should be able to help us.", she said slowly.

_Skilled at making potions?_

I sighed from relief, "Awesome, so I'm still gonna live to marry you.", I laughed and froze. _Too late._

Adry looked over at me in wonder.

_Damn it Damn it Damn it!_

_I'm such an idiot! What the hell did I just say?!_

"Uh oh, I mean, to get married, you know, ha ha. . .", I tried laughing nonchalantly, waving my hand at her.

_Damn it Damn it Damn it!_

She kept looking at me all weird for another moment before she smiled and nodded.

_Woooh._

"So, when can you call your brother and all?", I asked.

Adry sighed, "Well, that's the hard part. He's in England and I don't think I can call him there. Because, you know, he doesn't exactly have a phone."

_Doesn't have a phone? How does that guy live his life? Probably still in the middle ages... Sheesh, weirdo..._

I frowned as she went on, " So, practically the only way we can talk, is if I go to him.", she sighed.

"You mean, go _there_? To England? In the United Kingdom? In Britain? All the way _there_?", I asked disappointed.

She nodded, " 'm afraid so.".

_That means I won't see her for at least a month._

_Ugh, that stupid guy, couldn't he come here?_

_Okay, I know now I'm being just selfish. But still._

I grunted silently and smiled apologetically at Adry, "I know I'm asking to much of you already."

She quickly shook her head, "Not a word of that! I'm willing to help as much as I can. I'll be traveling first thing in the morning.", she got up and stretched. I handed her my magic book, "You'll gonna be needing this.", I said.

She took it and than looked over at me, " Are you gonna be okay in the mean time?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, don't worry. I still have a long way to go.", I sighed and remembered the list of effects of the poison.

Adry smiled sadly and as I got up as well, she pulled me into a tight embrace. I liked hugging her. It gave me a feeling of _hope_.

When we parted she hit me lightly on the shoulder and winked, "Till we meet again, lad.", she said in a good imitation of the British accent.

I grinned and waved as she walked to the door, "Till we meet again, love.", I tried sounding as British as she had.

She laughed and waved back.

_Than she was gone._

**888**

_Adry P.O.V._

As soon as I got to my room, I quickly started packing my stuff, careful to take only the things I _really_ need. I looked over to Benny's magic book lying on my bed. I didn't really need that, only my brothers Potions book.

_Where is that blasted thing anyways?_

I searched through all of my drawers until I've found the old black book. It was in a state of disintegration from all the using. I flipped through the yellow pages, a few of my brothers drawings or notes popping out here and there. Than I found it. The _Ignis Venenum_ potion.

_Bingo_.

I threw the book into my bag and zipped it before putting it on my back. I grabbed my _Nimbus 2000_ from the closet where it lay behind all of my coats and headed for the door. I stood there for a moment before I turned around and took the small radio off my desk. I turned it on and found my favourite station, when Oasis sang their famous song 'Wonderwall'. I smiled to myself as I left the room. It was late and both aunt and uncle were fast asleep, so I scribbled a note for them and left it on the kitchen table.

As I stepped outside, I breathed in the fresh air and I could already feel myself getting more relaxed.

I mounted my broom and took off as the radio sang, „_Maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, you're gonna be the one that saves me._.."

**888**

It took me two days to fly over the ocean and by the time I landed in London I was exhausted. So I immediately went to the _Leaky Cauldron_ and booked a room. There I left all of my things and with just my wand and some galleons with me, left for _Diagon Alley._

It felt incredible just to be back there, I took a moment to reflect on everything this place means to me, as well as this world. I may not spend as much time in it as other wizards do, but I still belong here. _If only my friends could see all of this. If Benny could be here, he would faint, I'm certain!_

I laughed to myself.

_I wish I could share all of this with them._

I sighed as I walked past _Zonko's_. _This would most likely be Benny's favourite place. And Ethan and Rory's. It's like paradise for them._

_And Erica would've loved Madam Malkin. And Sarah would often go to Flourish and Blotts and all of them wouldn't want to leave Honeydukes!..._

_But than again, the Ministry has a pretty strict law on Muggles interfering the Wizarding world. But, still, none of them _are _really Muggles, are they?_

_I mean, three of them are vampires, although they're not to welcomed here ether, and two of them are practically almost wizards. They do have some powers, but I dunno if that counts as a wizard._

After I did a bit of shopping in _Slug and Jiggers Apothecary_ for the ingredients for the potion, I went for a small treat in _Florean Fortescue's_ where I bought one of their delicious ice-creams.

Later on, I went back to my room in the _Leaky Cauldron_, where I left all of the ingredients and taking the small bag, kneeled in front of the fireplace. I threw some _Floo powder_ in it and the fire turned green. When I said my destination, I carefully leaned over the fire and ducked my head into it.

The world was swirling around for a moment before it all cleared up and I was looking from the fire place in a dark common room. I didn't much enjoy doing this kind of transporting, because I still felt the rest of my body, but it was like it was stretched from my head and put someplace else. It was nighttime so I knew no one would be around, well, except for the person I wanted to speak to.

I could see him sitting in his favourite chair by the far end of the room, he was reading a book, up late as always. His hair was glowing in the pale candle light and I smiled to the familiarity of him, and remembered just how much I enjoyed talking with him, and how much I've missed him. Than, as it came back to me why I was doing this in the first place, I cleared my throat so he would notice me.

His eyes flicked over to me and as we just stood like that, neither moving nor anything, but locking each others glances, I finally smirked at his wondering face and said, "Hello, Draco."


	8. Chapter 8: Dark red and purple

**A/N: Hey lads, embrace yourselves... Something is coming... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but for the girl named Adry :) I do love Batman, though..**

_Benny P.O.V._

The next month dragged by painfully slow. It was like, day by day, minutes lasted as long as hours, and hours as long as days. And no matter where I was, in school, at home, with Ethan or where ever, it was the same. Things were still pretty much the same as always, with the exception that Adry wasn't there.

Ethan and the others '_bought_' my story how she had to fly to Britain emergentlly because of a family matter.

_That was close enough._

In the mean time, I tried being my usual self, telling jokes and playing video games with Ethan and Rory, while I struggled with the increasing pain and sometimes even, as that classy British guy said _„nausea"_. But I was surviving. I was managing.

And when it got really bad, I'd usually make an excuse on something stupid, like I needed to water some flowers or massage my notebook, or something as dumb. Because, if I were to say, for example: „Sorry, you guys, I gotta go to the bathroom/home." so suddenly, they would definitely think that I'm up to something.

This way, they would just roll their eyes and let me go by my own business.

_I was just weird like that._

**888**

_Sunlight_.

Sunlight digging into my closed eyes like nails made my head hurt. I goaned as I got up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. It took me a while until everything cleared out and came in focus, so I finally sweyed my feet down to the floor. Than suddenly, I felt like I just got real life head-shoot. I grabbed the sides of my head and froze, waiting for the migraine to stop.

After it finally did, I still felt kind of light-headed, so I carefully stood up and slower than I ever did in my life, dressed myself for school. But even in my polo shirt and sweater it felt cold, so I put the curtains aside of my window to look outside. It seemed like a perfectly sunny and worm day, _so how come it was so cold inside?_

Ignoring it, I went downstairs to the kitchen, where grandma was already making breakfast. As I sat by the table and greeted her, I noticed just how hot in there it was. I scratched my head in confusion and decided to let it go, as the headacke returned for its _revenge_. Grandma hummed a song while she cooked some eggs and I sat there, feeling like I was cooking myself.

_Literarly._

I could feel the sweat sliding down my forehead, as the pain was still in the middle of its comeback.

I sighed from relief as grandma finally turned off the oven and set a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Eat up, dear.", she smiled and left the room.

I looked down to my breakfast, and suddenly, it didn't look quite as tasty as it did a second before. The eggs were cooked medium, just how I like them, but now they seemed all gooey and sticky.

I pushed the plate away and I could feel my insides fuss dangerously. So I quickly grabbed my bag and put on my shoes, „I'm leaving, grandma!"

"Have a nice day!", she yelled back.

I laughed shortly as I was walking down the front.

_How it started, I seriously doubt it._

_Hey, it even rhymes!_

_Well, what do you know..._

**888**

"Benny, are you okay, you look really sweaty and pale...", Ethan whispered across his table while the professor kept on his narration marathon, not noticing anything.

"I'm fine, it's just really worm..", I stuttered.

_How did it menage to be so damn hot __and__ so freacking cold in here at the same fricking time?!_

I shivered and wiped some sweat off my face. Ethan kept looking at me worriedly, but I just ignored him.

_I seriously don't need hes nagging right now._

Clearly, I knew exactly the reason of the sudden changing in the room climax, but, obviously, I refused to admit it. Adry wasn't back yet, I haven't heard anything from her in more than a month, so this really just _isn't_ happening now...

Finally, the bell rang and all students jumped to their feet to hurry out off _Mr. Boredman_'s class to the break. So I grabbed my chance and hurried along with them, trying hard to avoid and ignore Ethan, who was calling me somewhere from behind.

_I just need to freshen up a little.._

I spotted the bathroom and quickly slipped in. It was completely empty, which was more than welcomed, so I went over to the nearest sink and splashed some water on my face. I stayed there for a moment before I raised my eyes to the mirror in front.

_Man, there's no way I'm fooling anyone with that look!..._

I groaned annoyed and went a hand through my hair. It was still wet so a few of my locks remained sticked together. I didn't mind it, though._ I already looked like a freacking zombie, so why would wet bangs change anything?_

I sighed and told myself to calm, and that it'll all be over, I just had to get through the day without to much of a fuss.

I rubbed my still aching forehead and gritting my teeth, went off to my next class. While I was settling down, I thought to myself,

_All you have to do is ignore Ethan and his stupid worried looks and everything will be fine.. Just avoid him and his gaze as much as you can without being too suspicious._

It all worked well enough, up until lunch break came. Than, things got little more complicated. Because, I couldn't possibly stay away from Ethan when we always, _always_ had lunch together. Not to mention Sarah, Erica and Rory who usually joined in as well. So, before I went to the cafeteria to meet up with the others, I made another quick stop to the bathroom, where I washed my face and tried making myself look as usual as I could. Mind you, I really didn't have much to work with in the first place. So, I took one final deep breath and left to find Ethan.

_Ethan P.O.V._

"Yo guys, did you know that the new Batman is coming to our cinema this weekend?!", Rory asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I just saw the new trailer and it's gonna be sick!", I agreed.

"Yeah, so who's treat is it this time?", Benny asked, leaning his head on his hand. We all looked at each other for a long moment before we each shouted, „_Rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock!_"

We threw our outstretched hands to the table and looked at the results.

"Ha! Lizard beats paper!", Rory slapped Bennys hand.

"And scissors beat paper!", I exclaimed happily.

Benny crossed his arms and grunted disapprovingly.

"Sweet! We're watching Rise of the Dark Knight and it's on Benny!", Rory threw his fist in the air. I laughed as Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes.

**888**

_The new Batman movie got me distracted from the thing I wanted to talk to Benny about._

I thought about it as we sat in our next class, Ms. Hoff was explaining the mammal cells in our biology lessons today. I really wanted to concentrate on it, especially since it'll probably be on our next quiz, but I just couldn't stop wondering about Bennys weird acting today. I looked over at the desk left from mine, where Benny was sitting, his forehead resting in his open palm.

_He's been like that all day._

_He really didn't look well, maybe he's sick? It wouldn't be a surprise, and what else could it be really? He's all sweaty and pale and all stiff like.. And when I asked him, he said he was just warm, but the temperature in the rooms was as same as always. And since than, he's been avoiding me, he wouldn't look at me or talk to me, it's really weird... It's just not like him._

I shifted in my seat and leaned over to my left, trying to get as close to Benny as I could, without the professor noticing, so I could talk to him.

"Benny!", I whispered to him.

He kept on looking straight ahead, not giving up a single sign that he heard me.

"Benny!", I hissed more loudly.

He slowly turned his eyes to me and hissed back, „What?!"

_I suddenly forgot what I was about to say._

_How stupid.._

So I just stared at him and he stared back, frowning at me as well. I moved a little bit closer and quickly glanced at Ms. Hoff so I could be sure she didn't notice us.

"Benny, I really think..", I started, but my hand accidentally brushed his, that was gripping the edge of his desk.

Suddenly, a bright light fleshed before my eyes and I felt myself dive into another vision. But, the pictures and scenes were moving faster and usual, and most of them were kinda blurried.

_There was Benny, he was his usual goofy self, he was grinning at someone._

_Flash._

_There was him again, but now, he was all pale and he looked like he was in pain._

_Flash._

_Than it was night and we were all outside, we were leaning over something on the ground._

_Flash._

_Someone's pushing me aside and dark purple and red spilling everywhere._

_Flash._

Not only until the vision ended, I could feel why was I so distracted in it. It was Bennys hand I brushed slightly. It was burning.

"Dude!,", I hissed at him, now really worried, „Yo-You're burning!"

He frowned back at me and jerked his hand further away, „No I'm not, I'm fine, leave me alone.", he stared at me for a moment before turning his head back to the professor.

"No, Benny, I think you have a fever or something, you should really go home.", I said.

He shook his head slowly and kept on ignoring me while I sat the rest of the lesson and thought about the vision I just had.

I know they always were confusing and hard to solve, but this one was particularly messed up. Mostly because I couldn't make out what was in half of the scenes.

**888**

Before I knew it, the last class was over and Benny and I were waiting for Sarah to join us so we could walk home. The sun was setting down quickly, so by the time we spotted her in the crowd, it was already dark. We said our farewells to Erica and Rory and started our usual path.

During the walk Sarah kept talking about some guy that really gets on her nerves and how she wants to bite his face off..

_Or, something like that._

I really wasn't paying all that much attention, since my mind was all on Benny, who was stumbling next to us, his whole figure shivering and he drew fast and shaky breaths.

By now I was planing on how to drag him to the nearest ambulance instead of home, while I nodded and agreed here and there with Sarah as she talked.

In my life, _I_ was usually the one who got sick easily, and I remembered how Benny used to drag me home and visit every day so I wasn't bored. I could only remember a few ocasions when Benny was sick in bed, and still during those times, he really wasn't in _bed_. He was most of the time at my house, and we played video games while my mom made him tea. Because he was never _seriously_ sick. It was usually only something small like his throat or head hurting. Nothing more, so not a big deal.

But now, as I looked over at him struggling to walk as fast as Sarah and I did, I couldn't help but worry, for it was never this _bad_.

"You know? And the way he always _has_ to show himself off like that, it drives me crazy!..", Sarah was throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

I nodded, „I know!...", I shook my head to the side and made a face so she couldn't see it.

"And this one time!.. Oh my..", she suddenly breathed as a small thump was heard.

"What..", I was in the middle of asking when I stopped and lowered my gaze to the ground at what she was staring at.

_I could sware with my life that my heart stopped at that moment._

I was rotted to the spot, I couldn't move a muscle although my mind was screaming at me to do something..

_Anything._

At that moment, it was like everything stopped, but things were moving too fast. I felt like I'm gonna be sick and I opened and closed my mouth as no words came out. I just kept on staring, feeling my body go numb, while Sarah was running around me, calling for help. She started shaking me, yelling something's at me, but I couldn't hear her. I could feel nothing but the horrifying amount of fright and shock as I kept on staring.. Kept on staring at my best friend, who was now trembling on the ground, choking on his own blood.

_Blood_.

_So much red._

_My vision..._

I was helpless, I could do nothing to help him.

He was coughing and choking, more blood spilling out, as Sarah kneeled next to him, trying to help in any way possible, but neither she knew what to do.

We had no idea what was happening.

She screamed at me again, and as I didn't even move, she grabbed her bag and threw everything from it on the ground, until she found her cellphone and called an ambulance.

Not a second passed when she finished her call, when someone pushed me aside so hard I landed on the ground.

I raised my eyes to the now limp body of my best friend, over whom someone stood.

She fell down next to him and pulled his head to herself, than holding him there with one hand, she used the other to pour some dark purple liquid from a small bottle into his mouth. It interflew down his chin and neck, but she didn't stop until he drank the whole bottle. Than, a long tense moment went by in compleat silence, as it seemed like we all held our breaths.

Than Benny shoot his head up and rolled over to his side, coughing, but no blood came out.

"Oh, thank God!", Sarah cried and fell to the ground, her head in her hands.

Adrianna took off her over-sized sweatshirt and covered Benny with it, leaning him against her.

A few minutes later the ambulance came and as Sarah told them what happened, they carried him to the car and drove away.

As the siren was drifting of further and further, everything went silent once more.

I looked over to Adrianna more closely and noticed that, for once, she was dressed in a plain white shirt and grey trousers, her feet bare and her hair tied in a messy bun. She didn't have any make up on and looked like she hasn't slept for a few nights.

Than suddenly, it all crashed down onto me. My best friend just almost died and what did I do?

_Nothing_.

Sarah and Adrianna kept silent and still while I put my head in my hands and sobbed for the first time in many _many_ years.


	9. Chapter 9: In the end

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload for a while, I was at my grandad's, but that gave me the time to finish up the story. So, I hope you enjoyed so far and you do till the end. And here's the last chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but... oh you know!**

_Benny P.O.V._

_Sunlight._

_Digging into my closed eyes like nails._

_De ja vu much?_

I rubbed my eyes and opened one slightly. I was lying in a bed in a completely white room.

_I don't remember coming here..._

A saw a chair and a window to my left and noticed that the curtains weren't set properly so a thin ray of sunlight came into the room and right into my eyes.

_What luck.._

I began shifting, trying to find a more comfortable position, but found that my whole body hurt way too much to move. I groaned and let my head fall back down on the pillow.

I frowned as I tried to remember what happened and how in hell I got there... Than it all came back to me.

The screaming and yelling, and someone spilling something over me... Even those bits I could recall were scary enough.

I shivered at the thought that I almost died that night.

_But I didn't._

_How come?_

It confused me to no end, but I let it go. For now.

A small knock came from the door, so I pulled myself up (with quite the difficulty I might add) in the sitting position and leaned my back to the pillow, before I cracked out, „Come in."

The door opened and in came Sarah, followed by Erica, Rory, grandma and than Ethan. They were all looking worried and they had dark circles under their eyes. Ethan was even looking all pale and kinda sickly.

A stab of guilt shook me as I watched them all line up next to my bed. _It's my fault they're like this, it's all me._

It was a while until grandma finally said, „How are you feeling, Benny?", she gently took my hand.

I swallowed hard before I choked out, „Fine."

They just kept on looking at me, except Ethan, who was staring at the floor. I just waited for the moment someone will start yelling at me, and how things started, I have began hoping someone _will,_ soon enough, I couldn't take the silence.

"I think you owe your friends an apology.", grandma stated as she got up. „So I'm gonna make it less awkward for you than it already is, so I'm gonna go, and I'll see you later.", she gave my hand one last squeeze before she left the room.

A few more moments passed and I couldn't take it no more.

I shifted nervously, „Look. Guys, I'm...", I began, but words were slipping away from me. „I'm.. I'm...", I kept on muttering until I sighed and giving up, finally said it, „I'm sorry."

I looked down and awaited for their reaction.

"We do _NOT_ accept your apology!", Rory stood up.

"Rory!", Sarah hissed at him.

_"No_!", he looked at her, „You guys can do what ever, but I do _NOT_,", he turned to me and pointed a finder at me," Accept your apology. Do you have any idea what it was for us? When Sarah first called me I thought that she was joking! I couldn't believe it, I _wouldn't_ believe it! I couldn't believe that _you of all people_, would do such a _stupid_ thing as to stay quiet when you were _fricking poisoned_!"

"Rory, you have to quiet down..", Sarah said.

"No, _I will not quiet down_! I just couldn't believe it that I've spent a week worrying if one of my _best friends_ is _dead_ or not!", he shouted.

_I've been out for a whole week?!_

I couldn't bring myself to look at Rory or any of them. He was completely right, I've screwed up, and screwed up bad.

_I deserved every single thing he just said._

_I'm a horrible horrible friend._

"I just..I..", Rory breathed than he threw himself at me and I thought for a second that he'd punch me, but he threw his arms around me and squeezed me tight.

„I just thought we lost you.", he sobbed the way only Rory could.

He got me really off guard and I was completely stunned. Than Sarah and Erica joined in the hug as well, and soon they were all piling me.

If I ever felt more bad in my life, I couldn't remember it.

"I'm so sorry you guys.", I let them bury me as I couldn't help but grin in state of it all. I felt my eyes sting but I just ignored it and let myself go.

_It was finally over. The horrible nightmare is over._

_The sun has finally raised and woke me up._

_And I swore I will never ever curse the morning sunlight ever again._

Sometime later, they finally let me go and they had to leave, so we said our goodbyes as they promised to come again tomorrow.

Than there was just Ethan and me. He was still staring at the floor, and not until when they all left, he lifted his eyes to me.

We stood in total silence, when he came over and sat on the chair next to my bed. Ethan rubbed his hands, something he does when ever he's nervous or uncomfortable.

"You know,", he laughed quietly, „After all the times I saved the world and someone a guy would think I would act immediately to save my best friend.", he shook his head slowly.

"But, I didn't. I just stood there. I-I didn't know what to do.", he lifted his gaze to mine, „I was never so scared in my life."

I nodded, „I know bro. I was scared too."

"Yeah, but..", he sat up straight, „I could've done something. Anything. But I really couldn't. And I don't. Think. I'll ever forgive myself.", he sighed.

I looked at him, „I forgive you."

He shook his head, „If I lost you I don't... I don't know what I'd do without you. You've been my best friend since... Forever.", he breathed.

A moment of silence passed before I said, „Well, I'm not that easy to get rid off, you know?", I grinned.

"Yeah.", Ethan laughed a little.

He got up and moved closer to me and, both of us feeling kinda awkward, he hugged me. I hugged him back tight, and it all just reminded me how much his friendship meant to me as well.

I would've been lost even more if there wasn't for him.

We let go of each other and grinned stupidly at one another.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?", Ethan asked.

I put my hands up in the air, „Hey, I'm not going anywhere soon."

He laughed and turned to go. I thought for a second and called him back.

"Hm?", he turned around.

"Is, um, you know, Adry back?", I asked awkwardly.

"Um, yeah.", he nodded, „She _was_ kinda the one who saved you in the first place."

I nodded back and he gave a little wave before leaving.

**888**

"Hey grandma, you know Ethan says Adrianna's back, so how come she didn't come with the others?", I asked, leaning against the pillow.

The sun was setting outside, but we kept the window open since it was still pretty worm.

"Oh,", grandma turned to look at me more closely, „Well, I'm not sure, dear. I didn't see her or heard anything from her since that night."

"But, she's still here, right?", I asked.

"Yes, I believe so.", grandma nodded.

I looked through the window at the setting sun and wondered why hasn't she came.

_Adry P.O.V._

Two weeks passed since that night and as I walked past my phone, I noticed three more missed calls from Erica. I sighed and walked past it.

I belive they're letting him go from the hospital today. I went by the mirror and stood there for a moment. I looked like a _mess_.

My hair was a mess, my cheeks pale, my eyes red and puffy, my clothes over-sized and not mine, and wrinkled. If I didn't know I was looking at myself I would think that it was definitely someone else, not me.

But I had to see him, I had to make sure he's alright now. I took a deep breath and not even changing or anything, walked straight out of the house.

I felt the grass on my bare feet but it felt kinda nice. And the fresh air, after two weeks of total lock down in my room, I'm out again.

_It felt good, refreshing._

_Unsettling._

I couldn't bear it so I started to ran. I run past the school, I ran across the roads, cars rashly stopping and pissed drivers yelling at me.

But I didn't care.

I ran past the cinema, I ran through the town and ignored my now aching feet. I ran without stopping for a breath, up until I spotted the hospital.

I came to a halt before the main entrance and tried catching back my breath. I forced myself to calm before entering the building.

As I did everyone was staring at me, but I started pushing myself between them. Than the security guard noticed me.

"Hey, young lady!", he called, hurrying after me.

I kept on pushing ahead but he caught me by my elbow.

"I'm sorry, but you can't walk in here like that. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.", he started pulling me towards the door.

"No, please!", I tried to pull away, but he was too strong for me.

I started sobbing, something I've been doing a lot lately. Just, everything seemed to set me off the edge lately, I couldn't really help it.

"Look, it's Adry!", a voice came to us.

I turned around and saw Rory standing in the middle of the crowded hallway. He grinned at me, and as he moved I could see Erica, Sarah and Ethan behind him as well.

_I could only imagine how I looked like, I wanted to hide myself._

But than Ethan moved aside. There, behind him, grinning like a fool as always, stood _Benny_.

I froze as I saw him, and not long after he noticed me as well. His grin slipped off and we just stared at each other. The place was full and crowded but I couldn't see nobody else but him.

I felt my tears built up again as he started walking towards me.

It seemed like the guard took the message since he let go of my arm when I pushed myself off him and hurried ahead.

Benny pushed himself through all of the people as did I until we came face to face in the middle of the corridor.

Not a moment after I threw myself at him and he welcomed me into a tight embrace. I gripped a handful of his polo shirt as I sobbed onto his shoulder, and he just kept on holding me.

Only his touch, the feeling of him being there and holding me, was enough for me to feel like I've never been safer or happier.

After a few long moments he pulled me away. I lifted my eyes to his, and I could feel losing myself in them, and he drew me closer and closer.

When there was barely any space between us, I leaned even closer and I felt my lips brush his. Shivers went through my body as he pulled me to himself and our lips locked.

It was like something I never felt in my life. We both put everything into that one kiss, all the worry and pain and loneliness, everything we wanted to say to each other, we all sad it in that one breath.

I felt our skin burn together at the touch, as we slowly moved our lips, my head kept spinning, and I felt kinda weird in my stomach. But it was good weird.

When we finally parted for air, he brushed the tears off my cheek, and leaned his forehead onto mine. I could see him grinning slightly and I giggled myself.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this moment.", he whispered to me.

I smiled back, „Well, maybe I have an idea."

We laughed together when we heard Rory yell.

"Well _finally_!", he sighed.

Erica, Ethan and Sarah started laughing. Benny and I looked over at each other and I raised my eyebrow.

He just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

I smiled and gave him one more light kiss, so by the time we were all happily walking out of the hospital, all hand in hand, Benny was still grinning like an idiot.

_Benny P.O.V._

Just another ordinary day. Of course, the term '_ordinary_' doesn't mean the same to us anymore. Not with three vampires, a See-er, a Spell master and his _girlfriend_ in our little group.

_Yes, you heard me right, I have a girlfriend now._

_Me, Benny Weir, the famous goof and geeky friend of Ethan has finally scored himself a girl!_

_And not just any girl, but the perfection named Adrianna Marin._

_Oh, yeah, life is great!_

I was hanging at Ethans house, playing the new _Zombie Smash_ that just came out, and it felt just perfect, like the _good ol' days_.

Ethans mom came in and brought us a bowl of chips and we thanked her before she left. Not a second later, Jane, Ethans baby sister came in with her wondering little nose.

"Is it true?", she crossed her skinny arms over her chest and looked at us.

"What is?", Ethan asked back, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Dude, just ignore her, she'll go away.", I said, looking at the flashing colours, but noticed Jane take her tongue out at me from the corner of my eye.

"That _Dorkey_ over here,", she pointed at me and I looked over at her.

„Hey!", I said.

She rolled her eyes and continued, „Actually has a girlfriend?"

I smirked and went a hand through my hair, „Well, girls find it awfully hard to resist me."

Ethan laughed next to me and I shoot him a look.

"Well, I don't believe it until I see it.", Jane puffed her cheeks.

_Sometimes she knew to be such a little brat._

_But this gave me a genius idea._

I turned around to face her and smiled, „How about this. I bet you 50$ I have a girl, deal?", I put out my hand.

She smirked and shook it, „Deal."

She than turned and left the room.

"Poor Jane, she thinks she's got you in her pocket.", Ethan fake sighed.

I laughed back, „Yeah, when the truth is, those fifty bucks are as good as mine. Besides, Adry's on her way here as we speak", I grinned.

"Awesome, than it's your treat to the movies. And you still owe us that, remember?", he teased.

I rolled my eyes, „Fine, whatever, I thought you're over that."

Ethan looked over at me and laughed, „Not if I'm concerned."

Than the doorbell rang and Ethan's mom called for him to answer it. We paused the game and, grinning to each other, came running down the stairs. As on cue, Jane was passing through the hallway so Ethan called for her to wait a sec.

Still both of us grinning, he opened the door and there Adry stood, wearing her cute smile, and today, she made her hair into two little pigtails.

"Hey, guys.", she smiled as Ethan let her through.

Making sure Jane was watching, I stepped towards Adry and pulled her into a kiss.

_I know it wasn't all for the right reasons, but I did enjoy it, as much as our every other kiss, it was like the best one ever over and over. I could never have enough of them, I could feel the shivers shake my body every single time, and I loved it._

When we finally parted, I could see Janes amazed face so I just smirked, and with my arm around Adrys shoulders, followed Ethan back upstairs.

As we entered the room, I stood by the door and said, „Um, you guys wait a sec, I think I left something downstairs.", I winked at Ethan who laughed a little.

I jumper two steps at a time as I hurried to the living room where I found Jane, watching TV.

I stood proudly above her and held out my hand, „Pay up, _Snortface_."

She groaned and took the money out of her pocket. I grabbed it and waved at her, grinning as I left.

_Take that._

**A/N: Yay! The kiss finally came! I really enjoyed myself while writing the scene and I really tried to put in it all of the things the two had to go through. So, I truly hope I did it :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Or not?

**A/N: I lied! x]**

**Disclaimer: You know...**

Adry P.O.V.

"Hey everybody!", I waved as I walked over the grass.

"Hey Adry!", they all yelled back.

It was a beautiful spring day so we agreed on making the most of it by having a small picnic in Ethans backyard.

We all had our responsibility considering it, like, Ethan and Benny put a large blanket under the old tree and brought outside some plates and glasses; Sarah brought some home made juice and Rory a box filled with different kinds of cookies and cakes.

I brought a basket full of fruit, vegetables, a well large roasted chicken and mash potatoes. The lunch seemed promising.

As I neared the rest of them, who were already taking out all the stuff they brought, I kneeled down next to Benny and started pulling out the food out of the basket. Benny joined in to help me so I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"What? Just on the cheek?", he objected.

I laughed and pushed him aside, „You don't expect me to give you royal treatment every time we see each other.", I raised my eyebrow.

He just grinned back, shrugging. I rolled my eyes and continued where I left off.

After an hour half of the food was already gone, so we jumped on the deserts. Rory was desperately trying to protect a whole cake, claiming he brought it just for himself.

Of course, that was a big '_no-no_' for the rest of us, so finally Sarah jerked the cake from his grasp and split it up in five parts so we each get some.

The day went by quickly but none worried, because we all had a good time, and with our hunger delighted, we all happily separated in the sundown, after confirming on seeing each other again tomorrow.

As I was walking down the streets, I thought how I, in state of it all that I barely ever see my family and my boyfriend almost died, life's been good enough.

_I mean, even if I don't see my parents and brother that very often, it doesn't mean that they don't love me. I know very well they do, and I'm happy with just hearing from them from time to time._

_On the other hand, I have my uncle and aunt who love me like I'm their own, even though we're not really related. So, you could say I grew up in a happy and loving family._

_Than, I have great friends, who care for me and respect me. Who are willing to help and talk when ever needed. We have so much fun and we've already been through some adventures together, and I feel like it really brought us all closer._

_Now I know why Benny and Ethan are so close, not just because they've been friends since the youngest age, but for all the things they've been through together, that's what made their bond so strong and lasting._

_So, I did have really great friends, and I'm sure I'll cherish their friendship for the rest of my life._

_And finally, I had the most amazing boyfriend. _

_For all the guys I've ever been with, none was as loving, caring, fun and brave as Benny is. Whenever I thought about it, I couldn't help but smile for the luck I've had to ever meet him._

_It doesn't matter for the caffee disaster and that I really had the fortune to be in at that exact time, for it brought to my meeting with Benny, and I'll never forget that first time I looked into his eyes and felt like he was truly something special._

I smiled to myself in the now growing darkness, but I never felt more safe and happy.

_And nothing could change the beauty of life._

I was in a so high spirit that I didn't mind when aunt Ella forgot to buy me that book I asked her for.

"You're in a good mood today, had a nice time?", uncle Alan smiled at me over the paper he was reading.

I nodded, „Yes, it was really fun."

He laughed, „Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself with your friends, but that doesn't excuse you from doing your homework.", he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I know, I'll go do it now.", I said as I went towards the stairs.

"Ow, and Adry, I think you have a letter in for you, Oscar's been fussing in your room for a whole hour now.", aunt Ella said, „And I'm not going to clean what ever mess he made.", she gave me a strict look.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it.", I called back as I hurried up the stairs.

When I went into my room, I saw that my eagle owl, Oscar, did in fact make a mess. His gold and white feathers were all over the floor and he turned up two of my lamps and some papers.

"Oscar!", I sighed, „What did you do?"

He turned his little head towards me from the top of the wardrobe, where he was sitting, and flew down and landed on my shoulder.

He pecked me on the cheek as a greeting and I scratched his beak. I than took the latter that was attached to his leg and gave Oscar a treat for it. He took it happily and flew to the balcony where he has his own little nest.

I watched him clean his feathers for a while before I remembered the letter. I looked closely at the envelope but there was no sign or name on it.

I opened it up and took out the wrinkled paper that was inside. It looked like it was torn from a notebook or something and it was stained with ink.

I frowned at it when I noticed the messy handwriting that was barely readable. And with all the ink stains it really looked like a big mess.

So, before I started reading it, I sat at my desk and turned on the lamp that was on it. concentrating hard on understanding what was written, it still took me a while to even begin.

But, as my eyes went over the scribbled words, I began to see why it was in that state.

_It was written in a hurry._

As I read through the letter, my eyes flew faster and faster over the words, my heart now racing as fast as my gaze. My hands shook as I gripped the paper and a small gasp escaped my lips.

"No..", I shaky breath came out.

I saw drops of water fall on the paper, making the content all melt into few large black spots, and I couldn't see anything.

The homework I was supposed to do seemed long gone from my mind, and the fun and joy I had today seemed like it never happened.

I swallowed hard as I knew what I had to do.

I stood up and let the torn paper slowly slip out of my hands.

Just as life slipped only moments before.

I stood there, feeling the world crumble on me.

_End._

_Of part one._

**A/N**: **Oh yeah, get ready for the part two! I still have too much planned to happen, it seemed silly to put it all in one story. So, I'm writing a sequel! But, if you liked the ending in the prevous chapter, than you can just ignore this one and the next part. But, if you're hungry for more, like I am, than it's 'to be continued'. :)**

**One more thing, thank you for everyone who reviewed, I love you guys! :D**


End file.
